


deception

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Hurt, ace uhhh rlly fckin hates his brother for u know, mentions of attempted murder, trying to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “You’re not in danger, are you?”Ace laughed, though it was forced.“No, not really. Not anymore at least. He’s been out of my life ever since I - aha - quite literally bit back at him.”





	deception

“Ace - “

 

“He’s a fucking liar and a goddamn murderer for all I care at this point. He tried to kill me.”

 

Ace wasn’t sure what had started him off on this rant, but the people at the bar around him were far too deep into this story to stop him. He had a drink - of something, he’s not sure what it was but it tasted bad and now he’s probably tipsy - and all of the sudden, he can’t think of who, but he overheard someone say something that reminded him too closely of Ante, and it was almost instantly did he get hit with a wave of memories that flushed him with both sorrow and agony. That terrible piece of no good shit, that  _ awful  _ man. Words had been falling out of his mouth at that point with no real way to stop them.

 

“Hey,” one of the men said, reaching out, “are you okay? You look… really pale.”

 

“No,” Ace said, not hesitating. “I haven’t been okay for a long time now. I don’t know what the hell I’m even doing anymore.”

 

“What were you saying - about someone… trying to kill you?”

 

A phantom blade in that moment pressed up against his throat and Ace couldn’t stop the hot tear that rolled down his cheek, his heart jumping.

 

“No one. Just a deceptive demon.”

 

“You’re not in danger, are you?”

 

Ace laughed, though it was forced. 

 

“No, not really. Not anymore at least. He’s been out of my life ever since I - aha - quite literally bit back at him.”

 

Ace hadn’t wanted to bite his brother, but when you’ve got a sickle at your throat and only seconds to figure out what to do or else you’ll die, you’ll do just about anything. He’d just barely managed to dodge out of the way of what surely would have killed him and he lashed out, sinking his fangs into whatever exposed part of his brother’s neck he could get to. It caused enough pain for him to drop his weapon and scream, ripping Ace off of him and subsequently making his blood splatter onto his clothes and floor.

 

Ace still wasn’t sorry. He doesn’t like to bite people - has never liked using his ability - but in that moment, when it was life or death, he didn’t have a choice.

 

He nearly blacked out in his seat then, too fazed out and drawn in by his own memories to hear his friends calling out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> unrelated but like... is ace a vampire. his ability is called "vampirism" where he can drink blood and like he'll become quicker/stronger but like. he doesn't need blood to live. he does have fangs tho.


End file.
